VivioxEinhard One Shot
by DaniHorta13
Summary: Que es lo que puede resultar de una tarde de viernes despues de la escuela. Perdon no se me ocurre nada mas para el titulo y tampoco de summary, denle una oportunidad.


**Hola chicos, me llego la idea de hacer este one shot de esta parejita pues yo las shippeo demaciado y casi no se encuentran historias de ellas dos espero que les guste. Solo lo hice puesto que se me fue ocurriendo y aparte de que todas las historias que tengo las escribo en la madrugada ya que es cuando me llegan todas las ideas. Se que les prometi que apenas volviera a la escuela iba a volver a subir algo pero he estado algo ocupada y en las "vacaciones" casi no pude escribir nada ya que o estaba muy ocupada o que no se me ocurria nada, con esta historia llevo un mes y pues me di cuanta que no es tan facil escribir un one shot Los dejo con la historia dejen su opinion que alegra el dia y aparte de que me da ideas para saber si quieren que continue haciendo historias. Hasta la otra y perdonen si de repente corto en lo mas interesante, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y no se me ocurria nada bueno, tal vez en un futuro lo edite y ya le ponga la escena completa.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **VivioxEinhard**

Una tarde después de la escuela Vivio invito a Einhard a su casa a dormir ya que el día siguiente no tenían clases así que si querían se podían desvelar, después de ir a la casa de Einhard para que agarrara lo necesario se dirigieron hacia su casa y al llegar Vivio abrió la puerta.

 **V-** estoy en casa - dijo como todos los días cuando llegaba pero al no recibir una respuesta empezó a buscar a su Nanoha-mamá en la cocina pero solamente encontró una nota la cual decía: "Vivio, hubo una emergencia en el trabajo y nos llamaron a Fate-mamá y a mi, te dejo la comida en el refrigerador, regresaremos muy tarde así que no nos esperes despierta. Te amamos." - termino de leer la nota.

 **E-** ¿Y que paso? - dijo Einhard acercándose a donde se encontraba Vivio.

 **V-** Nada solo que mis madres estarán ausentes toda la tarde, nada de que preocuparse - dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto - pero siéntate en la mesa mientras yo caliento la comida - dijo para luego empujar a Einhard delicadamente fuera de la cocina.

 **E-** ¿Segura que estas bien haciéndolo sola? - le pregunto un poco dudosa.

 **V-** Si, estaré bien tu solo ponte comoda - dijo para darle un beso rapido en la mejilla el cual hizo que la mayor se pusiera mas roja que un tomate y luego se dirigió a la cocina a calentar la comida mientras recordaba, ella ya se encontraba a nada de pasar a la preparatoria y esos últimos años estuvo muy cariñosa con Einhard, que si le agarraba la mano, que si la abrazaba mucho, y lo que hacia mas efecto para poner nerviosa a Einhard era cuando le daba besos en las mejillas, eso se le hacia muy tierno a Vivio pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es que no era simple admiración que sentía por su sempai si no que la amaba, no desde el momento que la conoció pero si después de haberla conocido mejor, sacudido la cabeza para quitaste todo los recuerdos y servir la comida, cuando se dirigió a la mesa vio a Einhard jugar con Teo en el sillón, por lo cual se le acerco lentamente y sin que notara su presencia le dijo algo al oído.

 **V-** Parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho - dijo para luego alejarse de ella para ver su rostro que estaba súper rojo.

 **E-** Perdoname por no haberme quedado en la mesa como me pediste - dijo bajando la cabeza, pero Vivio la agarro de la barbilla, la hizo voltear hacia arriba y la dejo mirando directo a sus ojos.

 **V-** siempre te eh dicho que no importa que hagas porque es tu vida, nadie te puede controlar y aparte tu eres una persona con gran poder - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y veía como Einhard lo disfrutaba para después levantarse y estirarle la mano - ahora vamos a la mesa a comer - cuando dijo eso Einhard abrió automáticamente los ojos y le dio la mano para que Vivio la ayudara a pararse rápidamente, se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer y recoger se fueron a la habitación de Vivio.

 **V-** ¿Que es lo que te apetece hacer? - le pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y la miraba a los ojos.

 **E-** Pues la verdad me gustaría ver una película, no me importa cual sea - le dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado y quedándose parada en la puerta y viendo como Vivio palmeaba el espacio vacío de la cama para que se sentara pero esta no se movió ni un centímetro lo cual hizo que Vivio se levantara y la fuera a jalar del brazo para llevarla a la cama.

 **V-** no te quedes ahí vente para ver la película - dijo dejando a Einhard en la cama y ella se acerco al reproductor de video poniendo una película de miedo - espero te guste - dijo para después agarrar el control y sentarse en la cama donde ya se encontraba Einhard esperándola.

La película estaba pasando normal, las chicas estaban sentadas juntas hasta que empezó a haber mas suspenso y terror lo cual hacia que Vivio escondiera su cabeza en el cuello de Einhard y eso hacia que la nombrada se sonrojará.

 **E-** Si quieres quito la película - le susurró al oído, eso hizo que Vivio sacara su cabeza del escondite haciendo que quedaran sus caras muy cerca una de la otra lo cual causo un gran sonrojó en ellas pero no se separaron. Einhard turnaba su mirada entre los labios y los ojos de Vivio ella al darse cuenta de eso se acerco un poco mas y cerro los ojos invitando a que Einhard la besara.

 **E-** hazlo, ella misma te esta invitando a besarla - pensó, después de unos segundos mas pensando eso por fin se decidió quitar todo tipo de separación sellando sus labios en un beso que al principio fue algo torpe y duro unos segundos - me gustas Vivio, en verdad me gustas mucho - dijo cuando se separaron unos centímetros.

 **V-** a mi también me gustas Einhard - dijo enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de la nombrada, y esta poniendo las manos en la cadera de Vivio, y se volvieron a besar, el beso ya no era para nada torpe, era un beso tranquilo hasta que Einhard lo empezó a querer profundizar pasando delicadamente la lengua por el labio inferior de Vivio la cual gustosa la dejo pasar pero al momento que sus lenguas se tocaron a Vivio se le salio un pequeño gemido.

Después de unos minutos por ver quien tendría el control se separaron en busca de aire pero dejando juntas sus frentes, Vivio solto a Einhard del cuello y esta la solto de la cadera, con un pequeño hilo de baba uniéndolas.

 **E-** Vivio - susurro haciendo que la nombrada abriera los ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada, para después de unos segundos sintiera un peso extra en sus piernas y al voltear enfrente se encontró que Vivio tenia cada pierna a un lado de sus piernas y que se había sentado en sus muslos, la cual puso sus manos en las mejillas de Einhard y la volvió a besar pero mas pasional y esta paso sus manos a la espalda de Vivio acercándola a un mas a ella.

 **V-** si quiero ser tu novia - dijo cuando se separaron por unos segundos para después volverla a besar. El beso cada ves se estaba volviendo mas pasional, las manos de Einhard ya no estaban quietas y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Vivio llegando hasta el borde de la blusa de esta para después meter las manos bajo ella para empezar a acariciar su espalda. Las chicas se estaban dejando llevar por el placer y el deseo que sentían la una por la otra.

La intensidad iba subiendo tanto de las caricias como de los besos, la ropa ya empezaba a estorbarles así que Einhard procedió a levantar poco a poco la blusa de Vivio, la cual se empezó a desesperar y se la quito dejando ver su brasier color azul y su abdomen plano. Einhard estaba encantada con la vista del torso desnudo de su ahora novia la cual estaba bien proporcionada, con lo cual puso la mano en el abdomen de la chica y lo empezó a acariciar lentamente y Vivio estaba súper sonrojada a mas no poder.

 **E-** ¿No crees que aun es muy pronto? - le pregunto rosando sus labios con los de Vivio.

 **V-** No ya tardamos mucho tiempo nada mas haciendo el tonto - dijo para después besarla - así que dejémonos de juegos y terminemos con lo que empezamos - dijo para después besar a Ein y empezar a desabrochar la camisa de botones verde que tenia puesta esta al sentir eso también la ayudo para quitársela mas fácil mente.

Cuando por fin se la quito Einhard la empezó a besar y se fue dando la vuelta dejando a Vivio debajo de ella, cuando les empezó a faltar el aire Einhard empezó a trazar un camino desde los labios de su chica al cuello bajando por la quijada y dejándole una mordida en la barbilla. Después siguió el camino hasta su cuello donde primero empezó a darle pequeños besos, para luego pasar la lengua y después dar una mordida que sabia que le iba a dejar una marca para mañana, la cual hizo gemir a Vivio, siguió bajando hasta su pecho el cual seguía cubierto por el brasier el cual después de unos segundos lo desabrocho y quito, dejándole vía libre a los pechos de su novia los cuales beso y mordio, Vivio solo podia gemir pero tomo un impulso y dio la vuelta dejandola arriba de Einhart.

 **V** \- Ahora es mi turno amor – dijo para despue hacerlo mismo que habia echo Ein segundos antes.

Despues de varias horas haciendose cariñitos y mostrarse su amor las chicas se encontraban acostadas y tapadas nada mas con una cobija, Einhart se encontraba dormida y Vivio se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su chica, viendo sus facciones relajadas, eso hacia que se viera mucho mas hermosa de lo que es, para despues dejarle un beso en la frente y dormirse junto a ella tambien.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Einhart la cual se sento en la cama estando medio desorientada hasta que recordo la noche anterior y sonrio volteandose a un lado de ella donde se encontraba su novia dormida, se inclino hacia ella y le dejo un delicado beso sobre los labios y cuando se separo vio como se empezaba a despertar.

 **E-** Buenos dias – dijo suavemente

 **V-** Buenos dias amor – dijo abriendo los ojos y con voz adormilada - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

 **E-** Muy bien ya que tengo a mi novia a un lado – dijo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla – ¿y tu?

 **V-** Muy bien – dijo para luego acercarse a ella, para despues envolver sus brazos en el cuello de la otra y darle un beso profundo el cual empezo a subir un poco de temperatura pero pararon rapidamente cuando oyo una voz muy conocida.

 **N-** Vivio, bajen a desayunar que las estamos esperando – dijo Nanoha desde la planta baja.

 **V-** Creo que debemos de bajar antes de que vengan por nosotras – dijo parandose y llendo por ropa para lo cual Einhart la siguió. Luego de unos minutos las chicas bajaron encontrandose a Fate y a Nanoha pero con alguien que no esperaban.

 **F-** Buenos dias chicas – dijo para despues darle un sorbo a su café. Las chicas a la unica persona que podian mirar era a la que estaba sentada a un lado de Nanoha.

 **H-** Felicidades chicas ya se dieron cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y las chicas se pusieron nerviosas.

 **N-** ¿De que hablas Hayate? – dijo volteando a ver a la nombrada.

 **H -** Pues – dijo parandose de su lugar – Esto no se puede hacer solo y esto no lo tenia ayer que la vi en la mañana – dijo moviendo el cuello de la blusa de Vivio dejando ver la marca, Fate escupio el café que habia tomado exactamente en ese momento y empezo a toser para lo cual Nanoha le empezo a sobar la espalda.

 **F-** Einhart creo que tenemos una pequeña charla pendiente – dijo viendo a la chica con el seño fruncido.

 **E-** Creo que es mi fin – murmuro en voz baja y poniendose palida.

 **Fin**


End file.
